


Type Advantage

by IdunAurora



Series: The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Day Five, Domestic, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: As a boy, Yuuri would never have thought he would be a Dragon Master at the age of seventeen. Neither did he expect to be either noticed nor recognized by the rising star in the scene of Pokémon Contests, the beautiful ice expert Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, on the other hand, never expected the young dragon trainer, who had floored most of the Pokémon League at age thirteen, to ever give contests or coordinators a second thought.Neither of them expected that they would one day get married and raise not only a small army of Pokémon, but also an adopted son.The universe proved them wrong on all points.Victuuriweek day 5: DomesticAU: CrossoversYuri!!! on Ice / Pokémon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for slightly suggestive themes.
> 
> I've written more Pokémon fanfiction than anything else ever (not on ao3, though), so I took this as an opportunity to go back to familiar territory for a while.
> 
> Also, this serves as pure fluff as a "calm before the storm" to what I'm planning on posting tomorrow for day 6.

Sunlight trickled through the slightly parted curtains of the bedroom window, casting a golden glow over the light blue wallpapers and the white covers of the king-size bed. The light tickled a pair of still-closed eyelids, teasing them to blink open and reveal a pair of dazzling blue orbs. The silver-haired man yawned, stretching his long limbs and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He turned his head to the side, a smile stretching across his lips as azure eyes landed on the sleeping form of a slightly younger man with jet-black hair and fair skin snoozing beside him, sound asleep. The twin golden bands on his right ring finger glinted in the morning light.

Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki took a moment to admire his husband’s snoozing form, the covers having slid down to his waist in his sleep to reveal soft skin stretched over taut muscle on his back, his lips slightly parted, pink and inviting. He resisted the urge to kiss him, giving his husband the opportunity to sleep just a little longer, and got up to take a shower instead. Long strands of silver hair flowed down his back as he blow dried it thoroughly before heading to the kitchen, still in his magenta-colored morning robe, to make breakfast for himself, his husband, their son…

…and all their beloved Pokémon.

“Good morning, Makkachin!” Viktor greeted cheerily as the family Lillipup came bouncing into the kitchen, wagging her tail and jumping on Viktor’s leg to get his attention. And food. “You’ll have to wait just a little longer.”

The ruckus caused by Makkachin bounding into the kitchen had however woken up Vicchan, Yuuri’s Axew, who had been sleeping by the window in the living room to bask in the morning light, and he came sprinting into the kitchen in hope for food as well. Shortly after, there was a rustle from the special ice-cooler in the corner of the kitchen and Viktor’s Glaceon, Katya, poked her head up, sniffing the air. Viktor chuckled, shaking his head.

“Fine.” He relented, flipping the pancake in the pan before reaching into the cupboard above the kitchen bench to retrieve some breakfast PokéPuffs for the three of them, making sure each of them got the correct ones. Glaceon’s puffs were stored in the freezer.

Viktor then finished off the pancakes and the scrambled eggs and got the coffee going before heading back upstairs to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed to kiss his husband on the cheek.

“Good morning, darling.” He cooed softly, stroking strands of black hair from his face. “Time to wake up.”

It took a few more moments before the raven sighed, yawned and slowly opened his eyes to squint up at Viktor. Brown pools of melted chocolate tried to focus on blue ones through the haze of sleep, half-awake and mostly wanting to close again. Viktor giggled.

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov had never been a morning person.

“Come on, love.” He coaxed gently, kissing Yuuri’s cheek and forehead, then pecking him on the lips. “Take a shower. I’ll wake Yura.”

Yuuri mumbled something incoherently in response and as Viktor was leaving the bedroom, he was blessed with the sight of a still half-asleep Dragon Master getting out of bed in only his boxers, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. His husband was illegaly handsome, even more so when his growing hair was a mess and he wasn’t fully conscious yet. Humming to himself, Viktor made his way over to the other bedroom and knocked softly on the door before peeking inside.

Sure enough, Yuri was still asleep, completely ignoring the morning sun just like his dad. He was hugging his Liepard-printed sheets, his blond hair all over the pillow while breathing deeply and steadily. His adorable little Skitty, Xenia, perked up at the sight of Viktor and proceeded to let out a string of happy “skitty, skitty, skitty!” while bouncing about at the foot of the bed. Viktor smiled and entered the room, kneeling down and inviting Xenia to jump up on his shoulder.

“Yura,” he cooed softly, “Good morning, sweetie.”

The soon-to-be-10-year-old grumbled something into the sheets, a single green eye opening to peer at his papa. Viktor gently reached out a hand to brush blond strands of hair away from his son’s face.

“Even Xusha is awake.” He told Yurio, keeping his voice calm and even. “Breakfast is ready.”

Yurio muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “not getting up.” Luckily, Viktor knew how to push his buttons on mornings like this one.

“Beka can come over after school, if you’d like.” He told him. The boy perked up. “You can hang out here.”

“Can he stay for dinner?”

“If that’s okay with his parents.” Viktor agreed. The boy was out of bed in a matter of seconds, Xenia jumping down from Viktor’s shoulder to follow her owner instead. He chuckled to himself as he descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen again to prepare breakfast for the rest of their Pokémon.

Soft footsteps soon followed him and Yuuri entered the kitchen, blue-rimmed glasses on his nose and his hair slicked back, already dressed for work in his tight black pants and black, long-sleeved shirt with indigo markings. He was still missing his boots and his indigo coat, and he hadn’t put on his contacts yet, but there would be time. Viktor wasn’t even dressed yet himself.

Yuuri kissed Viktor on the cheek in appreciation, not being able to speak much at all before he had had his morning coffee, so that’s what he proceeded to have while helping his husband prepare breakfast for their small army of dragon- and ice-type Pokémon. Viktor peeked out on the porch leading to the backyard and sighed.

“We’re almost out of the XXXXL-puffs.” He told Yuuri, frowning slightly. “I’ll go get some more from the department store after work.”

“You don’t have to.” Yuuri told him, yawning widely. “I’ll fly by Evergrande after work and get some of the premium ones. “

“It’s not neces-”

“How are you going to carry six packages of XXXXL-puffs from the department store by yourself?”

Viktor paused.

“…oh.” Yuuri smiled warmly, kissing Viktor’s cheek again.

“Dragonite can handle that for us.” He reasoned. Viktor pecked his lips.

“Thank you.” He lilted, smiling brightly.

It was an effort to carry all the food outside, but once they had everything in place in their enormous backyard, the spouses produced eleven PokéBalls; six for Yuuri, five for Viktor. Soon, Viktor’s elegant ice-types (his Alolan Ninetales, the humongous Aurorus, Froslass, Lapras and Weavile) were happily downing full bowls of frozen puffs, while Yuuri’s dragons (Salamence, Flygon, Altaria, Dragonair, Haxorus and Hydreigon) growled in appreciation, eating as much on their own as almost all of Viktor’s Pokémon together (except Aurorus, who ate more than anyone else due to her immense size). They greeted all their Pokémon good morning and Viktor brushed Ninetales’ silvery tails, careful not to freeze his fingers, while Yuuri tried to untangle the knots in Hydreigon’s black fur and trying not to surrender to Altaria’s attempts to envelop him in her cotton cloud wings and give into her dream-inducing hum. The dragon sensed his master was still sleepy, no doubt.

Finally, they were able to head back inside and have their own breakfast and had just gotten seated by the kitchen table when Yuri came running downstairs, Xenia perked up on his shoulder. The tiny Skitty meowed happily as she spotted her very own pink bowl on the kitchen island and jumped up to it, munching contentedly on her sweet puffs.

“Morning.” Yuri greeted his parents, slumping down in his chair and helping himself to a buttload of pancakes.

“Good morning, Yura.” Yuuri replied calmly, scrolling through the news on his tablet. “Did you sleep well?”

Yurio responded with a nod, mouth full of food.

“Do you have any challengers today, darling?” Viktor asked his husband.

“I know of one, there may be more.” Yuuri answered. “That is, if they make it past Leo, Guang-Hong and Phichit, otherwise I don’t have any. If they make it past me, Sara will see some action, finally.”

“They won’t make it past you.” Yuri said matter-of-factly. “They never make it past you.”

“There have been a few.” Yuuri reminded his son, who snorted.

“Yeah, and they were all champions from other leagues.” He retorted.

“Yura is right, darling.” Viktor smiled at his husband. “You’re not the leader of the Hoenn Elite Four for nothing.”

Yuuri sighed, but smiled back.

“Well, it’s my job to see to it Sara doesn’t have to show up at the League that often, I suppose.” He relented a bit. “What about you, Vitya, are you focusing on your own training today or are you mentoring?”

“Both.” Viktor beamed. “I have a student coming in at nine-thirty, and then I have most of the afternoon to focus on Ninetales and Katya’s routines. I hope to squeeze in some battle training before I call it a day, but that has to be decided later. Are you taking Vicchan?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri confirmed, his Axew lying under his chair, content and asleep. “What about Makkachin?”

“I’ll take her today.” Viktor said. “The student coming in this morning, Mila, has taken a liking to her, anyway.”

Yuuri nodded, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“I need to go.” He said, standing up to rince his mug and plate, placing everything in the dishwasher. Viktor was on his feet in seconds, rushing to get Yuuri his boots and coat. He gratefully accepted them, pulling on the elegant, black leather boots and indigo overcoat that reached his knees and flared around him elegantly as he moved. Viktor pinned the golden and indigo Dragon Master-pin to the right side of his chest before fastening the golden buttons of the coat. Yuuri replaced his glasses with contacts and slipped on his black, fingerless riding gloves.

Viktor’s breath hitched. It always did, despite having been married to Yuuri for almost seven years, and knowing him a few years before that, and yet it always struck him how handsome his husband was, over and over again. Yuuri smiled fondly and cupped Viktor’s cheeks to pull him down for a kiss.

“Call me during lunch, okay?” He asked. Viktor nodded, resting their foreheads together briefly.

“Of course.”

Yuuri then kissed Yuri on top of the head and the blond Litten hugged him goodbye before Yuuri headed out into the backyard, called back all of his other dragons but Salamence, who was the fastest flyer and usually the one to carry Yuuri off to work to the Hoenn League across the water in the mornings. It didn’t take long to get to the League from Lilycove City, but due to Yuuri not being an early riser, he usually ended up in a bit of a rush anyway.

Viktor and Yuri went out on the porch to wave goodbye as Yuuri took off, the grass bowing slightly in the breeze of Salamence’s strong wings.

“He should be league champion.” Yuri stated. Viktor hummed.

“I don’t think he would like it.” He pondered. “If he was champion, he wouldn’t have a reason to go to the league every day, and he would have even less challengers. This way, he gets to do what he loves.”

He could almost see the gears turning in his son’s head.

“Dad’s still the best.” He finally declared and headed back inside. Viktor was very much inclined to agree.

While Yuri called Otabek (Beka) to ask if they could meet up and walk to school together, Viktor quickly filled the dishwasher and ran up to the bedroom to get dressed properly. He pulled on a pair of magenta colored pants and white leather boots (that unlike Yuuri’s didn’t reach his knees), and then a white shirt over which he pulled a white and magenta tunic with flairing sleeves and hem. He quickly made a Kalosian braid on the right side of his head, pulling it back so his hair was more heavily accentuated on his left side, silvery strands falling over his shoulder like a silvery waterfall. He pulled on a pair of pearl earrings shaped like icicles and then grabbed his bag and white woollen coat, rushing down the stairs to retrieve his Pokémon and get going.

Viktor followed Yuri for their short common stretch of the way, Xenia, Makkachin and Katya skipping around and playing eagerly with each other. Beka was waiting for Yuri at their usual meeting point together with his Teddiursa, and the boys and their Pokémon bid Viktor farewell and headed off to school while Viktor steered towards the enormous Lilycove Contest Hall. He spotted Mila’s red hair the moment he entered the building, waiting for him by the counter. He smiled and waved, and she lit up, waving back, her Kirlia standing beside her on her tiptoes.

“Good morning!” Viktor greeted her cheerily. “I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

“Not at all!” Mila assured him. “Oh, hello Katya! And Makkachin, too!” She cooed, kneeling down to greet them.

“Shall we?” Viktor asked, gesturing towards his personal training quarters. Being the ruling Contest Spectacular Champion with more ribbons to show off than Yuri had the patience to count had its perks.

“Sure!” Mila grinned, following him, Makkachin in her arms. Katya jumped up on Viktor’s shoulder and he laughed.

“Someone’s eager to get going.” He teased, scratching the Glaceon behind her ear gently. “Don’t worry, you have plenty of work to do today.”

 

**

 

The challenger sank to his knees in defeat, cradling his fainted Wigglytuff in his arms and a look of utter disbelief on his face as Mega Salamence landed beside its trainer. The dragon lowered his head and Yuuri petted him affectionately.

“Well done, Salamence.” He praised, making the enormous Pokémon rumble in delight. He then turned to the defeated challenger, resting a hand on his hip as he watched him call back the unconscious Wigglytuff into its PokéBall. The Mega Stone on Yuuri’s Dragon Master badge reminded the challenger that the Elite Four Leader of the Hoenn League was high above average, even when compared to other Elite Four-members. Still…

“I can’t believe it.” He said, shaking his head, stunned. “I had three fairy-types and even an ice-type, and I still couldn’t beat you. Drake was far easier to manage.”

“Drake is a skilled trainer, but he’s getting old.” Yuuri nodded. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t be prepared for people bringing in ice- and fairy-types in an effort to take me down? You have a long way to go if that’s your belief.”

The trainer blushed furiously.

“Could you take on an Alolan Ninetales?” He asked, a challenging tone in his voice. A laugh bubbled up in Yuuri’s chest and he let it out, chuckling in amusement.

“I assure you, it’s a tough challenge, but I can do it.”

“How do you know?” The trainer’s eyes narrowed. “They’re not that common in Hoenn, as far as I’ve gathered.”

Yuuri regarded the challenger with interest.

“Where are you from?” He asked.

“Kalos.” Yuuri smirked.

“I gather you don’t watch a lot of Pokémon Contests.” The trainer scoffed.

“No.” He said as if it was obvious. “Why?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Because if you did, you would know exactly why I know I can beat an Alolan Ninetales, even if the challenger is a world-class ice-type trainer.” The challenger blinked, thinking hard.

“Wait…” he muttered, searching his mind, “…there’s that pretty boy, Viktor or something, he has an Alolan Ninetales… has he challenged you?”

“Continuously.” Yuuri replied, exceedingly amused.

“Has he ever beaten you?”

“A few times.” Yuuri admitted.

“But not the champion?” The challenger looked mighty confused. Yuuri chuckled.

“He’s not interested in challenging Sara, or any other Elite Four-members for that matter.”

The trainer blinked.

“Then how does he even get to challenge you?”

“Oh, I indulge him at times.” Yuuri admitted, smiling smugly.

“Why?”

“Because the ‘pretty boy’ happens to be married to me.” He confessed, holding up his right hand to showcase the twin golden bands on his ring finger. “I could hardly refuse my husband a chance to train when it’s for my own benefit too, no?” He smiled sweetly. “And he just so happens to be an excellent ice-type trainer and happens to have an Alolan Ninetales. Perfect defense training for me, perfect offense training for him. Why wouldn’t I accept his challenges?”

The trainer was gaping, eyes wide in shock. Yuuri chuckled again, calling Salamence back and shaking his head.

“The League Challenger Nurse is situated in the lobby.” He told the boy. “Keep on training, and come back when you’re better prepared. I wish you luck.”

With that, he turned on his heel to exit the battle field. He would have to ask Leo and his team of psychic-types to clear it of boulders after lunch, since the challenger had tried to use Rock Tomb on Haxorus and had promptly missed four times in a row before giving up and changing tactics. After a quick visit to the League’s Head Nurse, Yuuri retrieved his and his Pokémon’s lunch and headed out in the meadow behind the league buildings, sitting down on a bench to eat while his dragons munched away on their PokéBeans happily.

He was just finishing his sandwich when his phone started playing a beautiful piano melody. He smiled, picking it up and accepting the video call, soon greeted by his widely smiling husband, looking as stunning as ever with his long silver hair, this time featuring a Kalosian braid that pulled it back on one side of his head. A pair of pearly white earrings shaped as icicles served as the special accessories for the day, and it looked like the color scheme was his favorite white and magenta.

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Viktor beamed and waved at him. “ _Did you have a challenger yet?_ ” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh fondly at Viktor’s eagerness.

“Hello to you too, honey.” He greeted. “And yes, we had a challenger. He didn’t make it past me, even with all his fairy- and ice-types.” Viktor snorted.

“ _Of course he didn’t._ ” He grinned, flicking his hair. “ _I’d be disappointed if you lost to fairy- and ice-types at this point._ ”

“They do have a type advantage.” Yuuri reminded him. “But I’ve got plenty of experience dealing with them.” Viktor grinned.

“ _Obviously. What kind of husband would I be if I wouldn’t give my Dragon Master a chance to practice properly?_ ”

“I would believe you to be an imposter and ask what you have done to the real Viktor.” Yuuri replied easily. Viktor blew him a kiss.

“ _I love you, too. What do you want for dinner?_ ”

“You spoil me, Vitya.” Yuuri said fondly. “I’ll make it up to you. Maybe we should have pirozhki today? For Yura’s sake?”

“ _But you defeated a challenger._ ” Viktor pouted. “ _I was thinking of katsudon… but you do make it better than me._ ”

“Katsudon-pirozhki, then?” Yuuri suggested. Viktor lit up.

“ _Now that, I can make_.” He grinned confidently.

 

**

 

Viktor found Yuri and Otabek in the living room when he returned home, relieved when noticing that Otabek had managed to talk Yuri into getting all the homework done. It was friday, and doing the homework on a friday meant a peaceful weekend. Teddiursa and Xenia were jumping around in the garden, soon joined by Makkachin, while Katya dove straight into the ice cooler, having had enough of the sun and warmth for one day and craving the ice and the cold.

Viktor told the boys he would take a shower and then make them all dinner.

“Will dad be home on time?” Yuri asked.

“He’ll stop by Evergrande to get some more PokéPuffs, but he will pretty much be home on time.” Viktor replied.

“What are we having for dinner.”

“Katsudon-pirozhki.” Yuri’s face lit up, which Viktor took as a very good sign concerning Yuuri’s meal suggestion.

Viktor took a shower and got dressed in a pair of loose, turquoise pants and a loose white shirt, leaving his hair braided for the time being, the earrings on and the make-up intact. He knew Yuuri loved it when he did.

Overall, he was content with his day. Mila had made progress and was showing good promise, and both Katya and Ninetales had been pumped about their new programs, practicing and improvising energetically and enthusiastically. He had even had the time to make Froslass and Weavile spar, which was a mere bonus yet a very welcomed one.

Soon, there was a telltale soft, swishing sound of wings as Yuuri’s large Dragonite landed in the backyard, six enormous packs of premium XXXXL-puffs strapped to its sides. Yuuri elegantly jumped down from the dragon’s back, rewarding it thoroughly with pats, carresses and PokéBeans while he undid the straps and unloaded the bags of food from the Pokémon. Yuri and Otabek ran out in the backyard to greet Yuuri, who entered the house a while later with Vicchan and the boys in tow. Viktor smiled adoringly at his husband, who smiled right back, then chuckled as Viktor snuck his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

“Welcome home, darling.” Viktor sighed happily, relishing the sensation of Yuuri’s strong arms around his neck. Yuuri kissed his cheek.

“It smells delicious in here, love.” He replied, catching Viktor’s lips briefly. “I’ll take a quick shower and be right down, all right?”

“Of course.” Viktor leaned down to kiss him again. “Take your time.”

Yuuri headed upstairs and Viktor asked the boys to set the table. Usually, Yuri would grumble and complain but do it anyway, but having the polite and somewhat serious Otabek around made him comply without protests.

Viktor was about to take the apron off, food ready and table catered, when another pair of hands stopped him, untying the apron and taking hold of Viktor’s hips to turn him around. Yuuri reached around Viktor’s neck to lift the apron off him, smiling softly as he hung it up on the hook on the wall beside them. Viktor tilted Yuuri’s chin up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips in appreciation.

“I missed you.” He murmured. Yuuri’s smile widened.

“We were literally apart for less than ten hours.” Viktor pouted.

“That’s still a long time, almost half a day!” He complained, pulling his husband to his chest into a tight embrace.

“Well, when you put it that way…” Yuuri admitted, reaching up to kiss Viktor again, his husband humming in contentment, “…but right now, I’m starving, and the food smells fantastic.” Viktor grinned.

“Katsudon-pirozhki, as promised.” He nodded.

Yuuri smiled and walked ahead of him to the dinner table, giving Viktor the opportunity to admire his slightly feminine curves, his perfect behind and sinful thighs, accentuated all too invitingly in his black jeans. He was also wearing that navy blue sweater that Viktor loved, a creamy white-and-blue-striped t-shirt peaking up just above the rather low V-neck. His hair was pulled back after the shower, and the blue-rimmed glasses were back on his nose again.

Viktor asked himself every day what good he had done in this world to deserve Yuuri.

 

Frankly enough, Yuuri more often than not asked himself what manner of amazing thing he had ever done to deserve Viktor. Honestly, the world-renowned coordinator looked like an angel, all the way from his silver locks to his solar beaming smiles. His azure blue eyes sparkled in delight whenever he was happy, which was often, and Yuuri felt blessed every single time. On top of it all, he carried around an aura of joy and charisma at all times, and Yuuri could almost physically feel his (in)tangible presence whenever he entered the room.

Yuuri always watched all of Viktor’s competitions, constantly surprised by the routines he came up with and the way he placed his beloved Pokémon in the spotlight they deserved, creating choreographies that brought out all their strengths and constantly kept the audience on edge. Not only was he beautiful and graceful himself, but so were all his Pokémon, and while Viktor could appear fragile, his opponents should never underestimate his strength in battle. He fought with elegance and beauty, blinding the opponent while snatching the victory right under their noses, usually all-too pleased with himself when he was done. Then, he would look to Yuuri for an honest opinion and Yuuri would give it to him without hesitation, constructively pointing out both his strengths and his flaws.

Viktor was always grateful.

Right now, they were seated around the dinner table, Yuri and Otabek beside each other and Viktor and Yuuri opposite the boys, enjoying the delicious meal Viktor had cooked for them.

“I want to start my own journey when I turn ten.” Yurio suddenly stated. Viktor glanced at Yuuri. Neither of them were surprised, really, because this was a development that had been a long time in the making.

“Of course.” Yuuri replied, nodding. “Just a couple of months more and you’re ready to go.” Yurio fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“I want a companion for Xusha.” He then voiced. Yuuri and Viktor shared another glance.

“Well, it’s only reasonable, I suppose.” Viktor pondered. “Did you have any specific Pokémon in mind?”

“I want a Litten.”

That made his parents pause for a moment. Viktor looked at Yuuri.

“Do you think you can get a hold of a Litten?” Yuuri chewed on a bite of pirozhki thoughtfully.

“I’ll ask Phichit.” He said with a slow nod. “He’s Alolan, after all. He might have connections.” He smiled encouragingly at Yuri. “We’ll try our best.”

Yuri looked hopeful, nodding as he had his mouth full of food and was unable to speak. He swallowed.

“I’m going to travel with Beka.” Viktor held back a sigh of relief and settled for mirroring Yuuri’s smile instead.

“You’ve talked about this, I gather?” He asked, slightly amused. Otabek nodded.

“I’m already ten, but I want to travel with Yura.” He said. “If that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay, Beka.” Viktor assured him. He found Yuuri’s hand beneath the table and Viktor felt his husband give his own a small squeeze.

Their son was growing up. Fast.

 

**

 

“He’s going to follow in your footsteps, you know.” Viktor told Yuuri later that evening, relishing the sensation of Yuuri’s swift and nimble fingers and warm hands firmly massaging his aching back muscles. Yuuri hummed lightly.

“He has plenty of time to decide what paths he wants to take himself.” He said calmly. “Who knows, he might end up in the the world of contests after all.”

“Perhaps.” Viktor wasn’t convinced. “But he looks to you more. He wants to become a Pokémon Master.”

“Perhaps.” Yuuri echoed, placing a kiss on Viktor’s neck, making him shudder. “But he does look to you, too. He watches all of your competitions, if you haven’t noticed, and he’s definitely your biggest fan.” That made Viktor giggle.

“I thought you were my biggest fan.” Yuuri’s smile turned smug, but he blushed slightly.

“The only one who can rival it is our son.” He assured his husband.

Yuri and Otabek had headed to Beka’s place to spend the night there, leaving Viktor and Yuuri with some dearly cherished time alone. The spouses had fed their Pokémon and then beckoned them back into their PokéBalls for the night, except Katya, who slept in the ice cooler, and Vicchan and Makkachin, who had snuggled up in the corner of the living room and were snoozing soundly.

Viktor let out a small moan when Yuuri hit a sore spot and proceeded to untangle yet another knot of muscles.

“You know,” Viktor murmured, smiling, “I still can’t believe I’m actually married to you, and it’s been almost seven years. Nine, if we count our years together before that.” Yuuri chuckled softly.

“You’re one to talk.” He said fondly, coaxing Viktor to lie on his back so he could massage his legs instead. Viktor grinned.

“Well, yeah.” He said cheekily.

They had been each other’s biggest fans since what felt like forever and a day. Yuuri had first seen Viktor on TV when he was eight years old, and had been mesmerized by the talented 12-year-old coordinator, who had performed together with his stunning Alolan Vulpix. Viktor, on the other hand, had fallen flat for the young dragon trainer when he had battled in the Hoenn Pokémon League on TV, more specifically against the Sootopolis City gym leader, Wallace. The boy, 13-years old at the time, battled with an elegance to match Wallace’s own, strong and confident in his strategies and in his Pokémon. Back then, however, Viktor had been 17, and he had quickly pushed down his overwhelming feelings in favor of training harder.

They met five years later for the first time, and that was the day Viktor had thrown everything out the window (including the not-too-hopeless age difference anymore) and decided he would finally summon up the courage to talk to the youngest Dragon Master of all time.

It was just a simple little thing, really. It was a normal day; the sun was shining and Fletchling’s were chirping, happily flying about in the soft spring breeze, Wingulls crying by the shore as they flew over the glittering waters. Viktor was on his way home from the Contest Hall when he spotted a figure in black and indigo making its way towards the beach.

He could have recognized that figure anywhere.

Making a split second decision, he had sprinted after Yuuri with no real plan in mind, only knowing he absolutely had to talk to him. He just had to. He had been watching him from a distance for years, never having had the courage to approach. He had to change that.

Yuuri had been about to pull a PokéBall from his pocket on the deserted beach when Viktor reached him. “Wait!” he had shouted, and Yuuri had turned around, his eyes widening as he spotted Viktor. He had been about to ask if Viktor meant him, because he was absolutely certain Viktor couldn’t have meant him, until the coordinator suddenly was right in front of him, panting heavily from the sprint. “You’re Yuuri Katsuki.” He had said, breathless. Yuuri had blinked. “You’re Viktor Nikiforov.”

That had been the day they discovered they knew more about each other than they maybe would have liked to admit.

Viktor had been the one to ask Yuuri out, and Yuuri had been the one to propose two years later, presenting Viktor with a golden engagement ring in the shimmering light of the Lumiose City Gym as they were visiting the city for one of Viktor’s competitions. They had gotten married at the Hoenn League the following summer, and moved in together in Lilycove directly afterwards. When Yuuri was 22, and Viktor therefore 26, they had adopted the orphaned Yuri Plisetsky, who had been four years old at the time and had more or less attached himself to Yuuri the moment the couple had set foot in the orphanage.

Viktor couldn’t blame him. Yuuri was special in too many ways.

Which Viktor was reminded of so often he wasn’t sure it was good for his fragile heart.

Yuuri finished massaging his legs and feet, leaving Viktor’s body feeling completely limp and relaxed.

“I’ll make you brunch tomorrow.” He promised, smiling softly. “And dinner. And brunch and dinner on sunday. It’s the least I can do, always leaving for work before you and getting home after. I wish I could help more around here.”

Viktor considered himself blessed.

“Yuuri…” he sighed happily, pulling his husband down on the couch on top of him to kiss him sweetly, “…you do more than enough for this household, for Yura, and for me. Don’t ever let yourself or anyone else let you believe otherwise.”

He didn’t let his husband get any time to respond and instead pulled him in for a kiss, and this time, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut and he deepened it. Viktor moaned happily, entangling his fingers in Yuuri’s hair while his other hand reached down to grab his husband’s all too inviting behind. Yuuri grinned into the kiss.

“At least let me take care of you.” He murmured against Viktor’s lips, his hand sneaking up under Viktor’s shirt.

Yes, Viktor was truly blessed.

So was Yuuri, for there was really nothing he could consider more beautiful than Viktor, especially when his cheeks were flushed red, his pupils dialated and eyes half-lidded, strands of silver hair sticking to his sweating brow, lips slightly parted as he chanted Yuuri’s name like a mantra in that sweet voice of his.

In a couple of months, Yuri wouldn’t be home as often anymore, and they would have more opportunities to indulge themselves in each other again, but for now, they wanted to spend as much time with their son as they could before he left.

However, he wasn’t there now, and Yuuri took his sweet time taking care of his husband, his stamina working in his favor as Viktor came apart at the seams and loving every second of it. Yuuri knew Viktor would want to return the favor at the first chance he would get, but that was for another day.

Or, perhaps, another night.

Yuuri soothed Viktor’s spent body with a warm washcloth as he cleaned him up thoroughly afterwards before taking care of himself and finally sliding under the covers. Viktor immediately searched Yuuri’s warmth, pulling his slightly smaller husband to his chest and kissing the crown of his head sleepily.

“Sweet dreams, Yuuri.” He murmured into his hair. A soft smile grazed Yuuri’s lips.

“Sleept tight, Vitya.”


End file.
